Letters to No One
by queen-sheep
Summary: In a modern world of technology, there's something oddly comforting about writing letters / Ron, Harry


_Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition - Seaon 2 - Round 6_

* * *

_"Letters?"_

_"Yeah, so we can communicate even though we won't be in the same area."_

_"Isn't that a little… old fashioned?"_

_"It's not! Ron, stop laughing!"_

_"Alright, alright, sorry. Let's do this, then."_

* * *

Dear Harry,

How's it going?

For us, it's the same old. Actually for a while, there was a huge uproar at school, and you were at the center of it. _Everyone _was talking about it for weeks. I think you'd cringe if you were there, so it's a good thing you weren't. But I'll be honest… it's lonely without you here. Sure, there's Hermione, but it's just not the same without you.

It's like, a three legged chair missing a leg. Or, or, like, a pen missing ink or something like that.

…Don't comment on those metaphors. English class hasn't been doing much for me.

It's still weird though, having you not here. I assumed we'd always stay together, even when we turned old and wrinkly and could do nothing more than sit on a creaky porch and talk about the good days.

But that's enough about me. I bet you're having so much more fun, huh?

Are you travelling the world? Seeing new sights? I know you always wanted to go to see new locations, and experience so many things, and now you have that opportunity.

The next time we meet, tell me all about it!

Your friend, Ron

* * *

Dear Harry,

I think I'll try out for the football team. I know that seems rather sudden, but I've always wanted to try out and I think I actually have a chance this year! Ginny says she wants to try out too. She's pretty good you know? Almost as good as you were. If we both get on the team, it'll be pretty weird playing games with her.

(She'd beat me up if she could read this)

You'd probably be happy with the state of the team. Oliver's been running everyone through some pretty rough training, so they're in really good shape. Fred and George told me. They've been complaining about the soreness in the bums for a while now.

Oh, and have I told you about our dorm room yet? There's no one to replace your bed, so it's been vacant. But we all took advantage of that and decorated it completely with flowers.

It was the girls' idea. I complained a bit, but it really _does _look nice. Smells a lot better too.

But, wait. Now that I think of it, how are we gonna get rid of it when it starts to rot? Do they expect us to just cart out everything? By ourselves?

THERE'S A WHOLE BED FULL. HARRY.

This is all your fault.

In dearly need of saving, Ron

* * *

Dear Harry,

You'll never guess what happened.

Wait for it… I got into the team! Our first game is soon and I'm so pumped! Practice is way rougher than I expected it to be. I'm sore every night when I head to bed. But there's something satisfying about being committed to something like this.

Hermione doesn't approve. You know how she is. All about studies. Although, my grades _have _been dropping again. You think she'll let me copy again?

Probably not, huh?

We had another argument just the other day. It's been happening more and more recently, and not just about petty things either. I wish I could just get you to talk to her like I used to, but you can't.

I can tell the look on your face right now.

I know, I know. Geez. I'll talk to her tomorrow, and hopefully resolve some things.

Fingers crossed, Ron

* * *

Dear Harry,

Well.

I don't really know how to put this.

It… didn't go well.

At all. I think I screwed up big time. We were talking about football, and then my grades, and then about you… and everything just escalated from there. It's even worse than the time I freaked out about Krum. She's not talking to me at all, and all of her girl friends are giving me the cold shoulder.

She says I can't understand how she feels at all. I know she's been stressed out and sad lately, but what am I supposed to do? You were always the strong one out of the three of us. Do you even know how much both of us relied on you?

I… don't know what to do anymore.

Why did you have to leave?

That's not fair of you, Harry!

Ron

* * *

Harry,

Sorry. That was wrong of me. I shouldn't have stopping writing to you because I was angry.

Will you forgive me?

If it makes you feel better… I made up with Hermione. I found her at the grave we made for you, back in the forest. Its right under a patch of sunlight, that place you like the most. The place we'd always retreat to.

She was crying, you know? You should feel ashamed, making her cry.

In a way, I'm glad. She was trying to be strong this whole time – for you, for me, and for herself. I couldn't see that. This whole time I've been going through my life without a care, and she was trying to support me in the only way she knew how. I must've such a burden for her.

I'm such a bad friend, I know.

I… want to try harder though. I want to be the kind of person that someone can look up to, just like you were.

I want to be able to hold my head up high when I see you next time, and tell you all about my life.

I guess I better get started then. Till then, this'll be the last letter.

Hoping you're happy up there, Ron

* * *

_"Hey."_

_"Hm?"_

_"Guess where I've been?"_

_"Where?"_

_"Egypt! All across Europe, and over the continent too. I'm thinking Asia next? Hey— where are you going?"_

_"To Asia, of course. We'd better get started, so we can tell her all about it when she gets here."_


End file.
